Robert Reynolds
Robert "Bob" Reynolds was a recurring character on Beauty and the Beast. He is the biological father of Catherine Chandler, and was a member of Muirfield. Biography Season One FBI Agent Reynolds is first seen at the NYPD precinct, asking Joe Bishop for the body of a man Gabriel Lowan killed, using his beast abilities. Joe is suspicious, as the FBI collected bodies from the precinct before. Agent Reynolds is later seen at Gabe's house, tracking him down and revealing he's trying to make sure Gabe doesn't live. After he kills Tyler, Gabe's girlfriend, he shows up at the compound where Gabe took Catherine to, hoping to lure Vincent Keller there. Agent Reynolds shows up in a helicopter, and he & his partner both shoot Gabe down. His partner then shoots a net that captures Vincent and starts pulling him up. Catherine tries to stop them from taking Vincent, but is unable to. As Reynolds' partner points his gun at Catherine, Reynolds stops him, and reveals that Catherine is his daughter. He disappears with Vincent in tow. Season Two Three months later, when Vincent re-appears, he is revealed to have been brainwashed and can't remember Catherine or his past life. Reynolds has "programmed" him into an assassin so Vincent will help wipe out Muirfield and anything associated with it for good. Vincent goes missing after Reynolds sends him on a mission to kill Li Zhao, the CEO of Muirfield's business. Reynolds realizes Catherine must have found him, and goes to meet her at a tribute ceremony for Thomas Chandler. After talking to Catherine, he later calls his associate, saying he knows where Vincent is. Vincent later calls him, and Reynolds is revealed to be posing as his handler anonymously, digitizing his voice so Vincent won't figure out who Reynolds is. When Vincent asks about Catherine, Reynolds tells him to forget her and to focus on his mission as a soldier, ordering him to kill Zhao; Vincent complies. When Agent Tucker, the middleman for Reynolds and Vincent, is killed, Reynolds takes over the investigation from Catherine and Gabe, who survived, but is no longer a beast. Vincent later lets Reynolds know that Tucker was trying to get him information on his next target when he was killed. Vincent realizes that Reynolds is having him hunt down and kill beasts, though he still continues with his mission. Despite Reynolds ordering him to stay away, Catherine still finds her way to Vincent and, eventually, starts to help him get his memories. Vincent starts to sway on his missions, and tells Reynolds he needs to get through his list so he can figure out who he is. Reynolds keeps telling him he's a soldier, and to not let his emotions get in the way. Still, he starts to lose his influence on Vincent. When Catherine is attacked in her home, Reynolds goes to Gabe, demanding information on her attacker. Gabe is suspicious, and Reynolds claims he promised Catherine's father he'd look after her. Gabe then tells Reynolds that Catherine is looking for her biological father, and asks for his help. Reynolds overhears that Catherine's attacker is Zach Hayes, Vincent's army buddy. He later calls Vincent, and orders him to kill Zach. Vincent, though, believes he can get through to Zach, and wants to try talking him down. Reynolds tells him he's losing focus because of Catherine. Though Vincent refuses to follow Reynolds' orders, he ends up killing Zach later when Zach tries to kill Catherine, and Vincent protects her. Meanwhile, Catherine figures out who Reynolds is. Reynolds calls Vincent with another target: Curt Windsor, a high-profile businessman. Catherine confronts Reynolds, asking for answers about his secrecy. Reynolds tells Catherine that her mother, Vanessa, found out she was pregnant after they had broken up, and Thomas adopted her; he stayed away, but he's never forgotten her. Reynolds finds out that Vincent kidnapped Curt's daughter, Tori, attracting media attention. Reynolds becomes worried about keeping his operation under wraps. He & Catherine investigate Tori's kidnapping, both hoping to stall long enough for Vincent to kill Curt. However, Catherine later leaves alone, getting a location on Vincent. Curt is later brutally killed by Vincent; Reynolds uses this to scare Catherine away from Vincent. Reynolds sets up a trap to kill Vincent. His initial plan fails, and Vincent figures out his handler is trying to kill him. Catherine brings Vincent with her to Thanksgiving dinner at Reynolds' house. When Gabe and Tori later show up, Vincent transforms and attacks Reynolds. Catherine calms him down, and asks for Reynolds' help to find Vincent's mystery handler before he is killed. Reynolds finds out that Tori is a beast, as well. Reynolds later tells Vincent that he'll give him the information if he breaks up with Catherine. Vincent agrees, and Reynolds gives him information on his handler's next target. He has a trap set to kill both Vincent & Tori. Just as Gabe & Catherine leave his house, they figure out that Reynolds is Vincent's handler. The hitman calls Reynolds, demanding payment for his services. Reynolds refuses, wanting proof both Vincent & Tori are dead. When the hitman blackmails him, he decides to leave town. Gabe & Catherine find out, and delay him by asking for help with the investigation. Reynolds gets a message with a photo of Zach's body, demanding payment. He goes to meet the bomber, but when he gets there, though, he finds Gabe, who tricks him into confessing to the murders. He tries to escape in Gabe's car, but Catherine appears and arrests him. While she's transporting him, Vincent jumps on the car and grabs Reynolds, intent on killing him for destroying his life. Catherine then appears, and asks Vincent to let her arrest Reynolds rather than kill him, and to prove he's not a monster. Vincent still tries to kill him, and Catherine shoots Vincent to stop him. Vincent disappears, and Catherine arrests her father. Reynolds confesses to his crimes, but not about the beasts. Though he insists Catherine is better off and that he was trying to protect her, Catherine walks away. The FBI conducts an internal investigation on the incident that seems closed until they find the bullet Catherine fired at Vincent. Though she refuses to reveal Vincent's involvement, the FBI puts her on suspension until they do a ballistics test. Gabe, wanting to help Catherine, goes to Reynolds for help to sabotage the investigation. Reynolds is willing to help, and gives Gabe the access code to the FBI evidence locker so Gabe can switch out the bullet. Catherine visits Reynolds after she starts dating Gabe, and reveals that someone is trying to create a beast by using a serum. Reynolds tells her that there's a genetic marker that allows certain people to turn into beasts when injected, which Vanessa found in the Muirfield orphan experiments, one of whom was Gabe. Though Reynolds is hoping to repair their relationship, Catherine makes it clear she still doesn't trust him. She also confronts him about the role that beasts played in their family, as their ancestor, Rebecca Reynolds, once investigated killings that looked like beast attacks. When Catherine breaks up with Gabe and reunites with Vincent, he is arrested the next day for Curt Windsor's murder, and Catherine realizes Reynolds framed him. She goes and confronts Reynolds, trying to get him to incriminate himself for framing Vincent. However, Reynolds recognizes what she's trying to do, and tells her to move on and let Vincent go. Catherine, though, refuses to give up and leaves. Catherine later finds out that Reynolds paid off an ex-con to frame Vincent. However, when she goes to find the ex-con to exonerate Vincent, she finds him dead. She & Gabe go to confront Reynolds, who admits to paying the man, but insists he didn't kill him. She departs, leaving Gabe & Reynolds alone. Reynolds then tells Gabe he needs to find a way to get Catherine away from Vincent, revealing the two are conspiring together. Catherine goes and visits Reynolds again after Vincent is released from prison, and reveals that Gabe became a beast again, and is on a killing rampage. She wants to find a way to capture Gabe without Vincent killing him, but Reynolds insists that it's impossible, saying that all beasts become worse. Catherine argues that's not true, because Vincent is a better person since he tried to kill Reynolds. Reynolds tells Catherine that Vincent has probably changed because of Catherine's love for him, just like Rebecca fell in love with Alistair, another beast. Season Three After Catherine & Vincent get engaged, they go to see Reynolds to find out who else had access to the DNA that turned Vincent into a beast, because someone's using it to make superhumans. Reynolds insists there is no one else who could do that. Reynolds later meets Heather, Catherine's sister, after Catherine gives up the fight against superhumans when her & Vincent's wedding is ruined. Heather is unconvinced of Catherine having to fight the threat, so J.T. Forbes brings her to ask Reynolds what happened to Rebecca after Alistair was killed. Reynolds tells them she was murdered, and Vincent & Catherine could be killed too, if they give up fighting against evil. Catherine tells Reynolds that she & Vincent are going after Liam Cullen, the same beast who killed Rebecca and Alistair back in 1854, and is Rebecca's ex-fiancé. She asks for his formula that he used to wipe Vincent's memory so she can use it on Liam. Reynolds tells her she'll need his help, and Vincent later breaks him out of jail. When J.T. and Tess Vargas, Catherine's boss, find him, Tess insists on taking him back to jail. Reynolds stops her by saying he wants to make amends for hurting both Catherine & Vincent, and he'll go back to prison willingly after helping them. Vincent & Catherine capture Liam, and Reynolds injects him with the formula. Reynolds helps them figure out Liam is going to kill the Ellingsworth family, and Catherine & Vincent leave to save them. However, the formula makes Liam think Catherine is Rebecca, and he is determined to kill Vincent & Catherine the way he killed Rebecca & Alistair. Liam breaks free, and brutally mauls Reynolds, killing him. Catherine is devastated, but Vincent reminds her that Reynolds died helping them out, the way he wanted to. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased